That Moment
by angelicxkitty
Summary: This is a bunch over random scenarios that The Flock end up in. Mostly Fang and Max though. A heck load of FAX! Some swearing and sexual content does happen. But you know, things most teenagers do. I upload whenever! Just when I want to let my writing juices flow!
1. Prompt 1: Knives and Pants

**So this is a colleague of random moments. They contain swearing, and some sexual things but not too bad that it needs to be rated M. You know ordinary things teenagers would say and due. I'll mostly due FAX. And if you're looking for Niggy, go somewhere else. I really dislike Niggy like a lot so you ain't getting it from me! GO EGGY! So ya. I got highly inspired from reading other random colleagues so if you read one that is similar, you now know why. But I'll give it my own twist. **

**Prompt: That awkward moment when you get caught trying to get into your boyfriends pants.**

…**.**

"Get it in!" I shouted.

"I can't, it's too big!" Fang groaned.

"Try again!" I insisted.

"Max, no matter how hard I try, it isn't going fit! Let's give up."

"But I really want it before anyone claims it!" I whined

"No one is going to claim it." He paused, thinking through what he had said. "Okay, someone else _will _claim it. Why don't you just eat it now?"

"But I don't want to eat the ice cream now!"

"The ice cream is obviously not going to fit on the top shelf of the freezer. Just eat it or give up!" Fang said.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Thank you!" Fang said as he just put the ice cream on a lower shelf where anyone could see it.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever." I grumbled as I turned my back to him. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. Fang pulled me against him.

"You weren't complaining last night." He said huskily against my ear. I felt my face turn a scarlet red.

"Shut up" I told him as I pushed him away. I must have caught him off guard since he stumbled back pretty far. He bumped into the counter behind him.

"Oh shit." I heard him say. I turned to look at him and to my surprise he looked shocked. I followed his line of vision and there on his left thigh, was a regular sized cutting knife stabbing through his pants. The blood was already showing through the material.

"What the hell did you just do Fang?" I asked him.

"I don't know about you Max, but I clearly see a knife stuck. In. My. Leg!" He said.

That's when the panic settled in.

"Oh My Gawd! What do I do? Do I pull it out? Do I call 911? Everyone's gone Fang!" I screeched.

Fang slowly slid down against the counter until he was sitting on the kitchen floor, his legs in front of him. "First off, we have to get this thing out." He calmly said. I nodded and kneeled beside him.

"On three. 1…2… AHHHHH!" Fang began but ended with a shout.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, throwing the knife I had pulled out of him to the side.

"No Max. It felt like rainbows and unicorns! Of course it fucking hurt! What happened to three?" He shouted through gritted teeth.

"I thought it wouldn't be as bad if you weren't expecting it."

"You thought wrong."

"I'm sorry. Okay, now let me go get the first aid kit" I said, quickly running to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. When I returned I quickly took out all the materials in it.

"Okay, pull down your pants" I told him.

"Excuse me?" Fang gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Pull down your pants! C'mon!" I repeated.

"Damn Max. I didn't know you were this kinky. In the kitchen floor? Seriously?" He said, with amusement. It took me a second to realize what he was talking about but when I did I smacked his arm.

"Dude! I just want to see how bad the wound is! Only you can be a perv in this type of situation." I said, reaching over to his belt. He smacked my hand away.

"Max, I love you and all but now's not the time sweetie. You need to learn self-control." He teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and once again fought to unbuckle his belt.

"Max stop!" Fang said.

"Oh, c'mon! It's nothing I haven't seen!" I argued.

"I don't want to have everyone come home and find me pantless on the kitchen floor with my girlfriend looking near my crotch."

"Fang, you just freaking stabbed yourself in your leg! Now's not the time to worry about that! I need to see how bad your wound is to patch you up!" I said as I continued to fight him on trying to unbuckle his belt.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"I did it!" I cheered. I had successfully managed to unbuckle his pants. "Now pull your pants down."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"FANG! PULL DOWN YOUR FREAKING PANTS SO I CAN SEE IT!" I yelled. I heard someone clear their throats. I looked over towards the opening that leads into the kitchen. There, my mom, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were standing looking at Fang and I with wide eyes. I looked at what they were looking at. I had my hands tugging on the hem of Fang's jeans, his belt unbuckled, and Fang was pushing me away and I had just yelled out the most embarrassing thing ever. Ya, this looked bad.

"Max is trying to rape me!" Fang said, pointing his finger at me. I instantly jumped to my feet and scrambled away from him.

"Am not!" I defended.

"Max, honey. You can't force Fang into doing stuff he doesn't want to do." My mom calmly said.

"Mom, I wasn't doing anything! I swear!"

"Dang Max. Desperate much?" Iggy chuckled. He couldn't even _see_ what was happening!

"But-"

"No buts young lady. We'll talk in your room about this." My mom said.

Fang laughed. "You to, Fang." My mom said.

"Uh, there's a problem with that." Fang started.

"And what's that?"

"I kinda just stabbed myself in the leg…"

Everyone blinked. Now was my turn to laugh.

…..

So ya. There goes the first one. Please suggest anything! It'll help a lot!

So I had a lot more than this but then my computer crashed and it didn't save so I just gave up and quickly rewrote this again. Its 3 pages shorter. Ugh!


	2. Prompt 2: The Talk

**Prompt: That moment when your girlfriend's mom finds a 'condom' wrapper in your room.**

…

"Fang dear, can I ask you something?" I heard Ms. M say at the other end of my door.

"Sure thing." I said as I opened the door. There stood Ms. M with a genuine smile.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop. I need to send a few emails to my work collogue and for some reason my computer isn't working."

"Of course. I'll get it." I said as I walked over to my closet. Yes, that's where I keep my laptop. The kids never look there so that's where I hide it so they won't get it.

"Fang?" I heard Ms. M say behind me. I turn my head to face her. She was holding an opened aluminum package in her fingers giving me an unreadable look.

"Yes?" I asked, as I made my way over to her, laptop in hand.

"Fang please sit down." She sternly told me. I followed her orders. What did I do this time?

"I need to call Max over as well." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

She exited my room. She returned with confused Max behind her.

"Please take a seat" She told Max. Max gave me a look as she sat next to me. I shrugged.

"I knew I should have talked to you two sooner" Max's mom started.

"What's wrong mom?" Max asked.

"I know that you two have been together for a long time now" She said. Where was she going with this?

"And I understand that both of you are now legal adults and you can now make your own decisions." She continued.

"Is there something wrong Ms. M?" I asked. She gave me a disgusted look. I looked over at Max. I probably had the same confused expression as her.

"My problem is that you two need to be more careful. I understand that you two are now sexually active and-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Max interrupted with wide eyes. I felt my jaw drop. Well this is awkward.

"Max, I know that this isn't something you want to preferably talk about but clearly it must be done." She said.

"But-"Max started but her mom continued to talk.

"You need to learn how to hide your… materials better." She said.

"What materials?" I asked. She once again gave me a look.

"These materials." She said, showing us the same aluminum package she had earlier. "What if one of the little ones found it? There constantly in your room Fang, looking for your laptop." She said exasperated.

I heard Max let out a relieved sigh beside me.

"Mom–" Max tried to speak but it was no use.

"I would also prefer for you two not to do it under my roof. There are kids in this household. If you so badly want to participate in this form of mature content, go buy a place of your own then. But you two need to know the consequences sex can cause. It can lead to not only diseases but pregnancy. I'm quite sure both of you are not ready to become parents anytime soon." She said.

"Ms. –" I tried to explain.

"Fang, I would have expected more from you as well. At least Iggy has the decency not to do this with my daughter yet. To be patient." She said.

Oh trust me lady. They've done a lot more then you think.

I opened my mouth to speak but she unsurprisingly continued.

"I better not catch you two you hear me?" She said, her voice getting stern. Both Max and I vigorously nodded.

"Good. Now I better not see another one of these lying around. And you two are no longer aloud to be left alone together." She said as she tossed the wrapper to the side.

"Ms. Martinez?"

"Mom?"

Max and I said at the same time.

"That's a tums packet."

….

**POTATO! That is all.**

**Don't know what a tum is? It's a big tablet looking thing that you chew when you have a heart burn or stuff like that. **


	3. One Direction and Making Babies

"How many hair styles can Harry Styles style if Harry Styles could style hair styles?"

"What?" I give Nudge a look. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"How many ha-"

"I heard you the first time!" I cut her off. "What does this have to do with doing the dishes?"

"But I don't want to do the dishes! And Harry Styles is much more important than dirty dishes!" Nudge exclaimed with a fling of her arms.

"What is this Harry dude styling?" I asked as I put away the groceries Fang and Iggy had gone to buy earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep saying some Harry dude is styling something but you never say what he's styling. Is he styling hair or does he have a good fashion sense?" I asked as I gave up on playing a game of Tetris with the cans and just stored them wherever they fit in the cupboard.

"Are you being serious right now?" Nudge said in a are-you-kidding-me tone.

"Uh, yes?" I said with a raise of my eyebrows. Nudge then literally face palmed herself.

"The 'dude's' name is Harry and his last name is Styles! He's freaking from One Direction! You know, the most amazing and hottest British boy band of all time! Except Niall who's Irish but you know what I mean." She waved off.

"No, I don't know what you mean" I tell her.

"She's talking about that one group of guys on that poster she has in her room. You know, the one you called a bunch of gay wanna be singers with absolute no talent whatsoever." Fang suddenly spoke. I instantly turned around to find him casually leaning up against the counter.

"When did you get here?" I asked with a question look. He simply shrugged. Should have known, he's Fang after all.

"Anyways, so you're talking about _those_ guys. Eh, they're okay." I simply said as I went back to work on putting away the food.

"Okay? OKAY?! No, they're not okay! They're freaking amazing! They're like sexy gods sent from the heavens! I don't even know how it's humanly possible to have not one but five sexy guys walking the face of the Earth!" Nudge swooned.

"Whatever. Whelp, I'm done here. Now wash the dishes!" I say as I make my way out of the kitchen with a groaning Nudge left behind.

As I made my way down the stairs down to the basement where the laundry room was I was suddenly pushed up against the wall. I felt warm lips capture my own, instantly recognizing the feeling only Fang could give me, I without hesitation kissed him back.

After a good long passionate kiss we both pulled away, both of us out of breath but with large smiles on our faces. Yes, even Fang's face. Both his arms were above my head, caging me in.

"What was that about?" I teased.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend after not being able to have even a decent conversation with her for a week?" He asked. This was true. I've been so busy lately with scratching up money, hiding from hopefully the now non-existent Flyboys and Erasers, and just plain keeping these kids under control hasn't really left anytime for some nice relaxation time for myself, let alone time to spend with my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying to make time but whenever I'm done with one thing it seems another issue comes in and takes it's place."

"We have time now don't we?" Fang huskily whispered.

"I have to do the laundry then I have to-" Fang stopped my rambling by taking me lips into his own with another captivating heart-stopping kiss. Every thought I had been debating before rightfully left me and I became putty in Fang's arms.

Our kiss instantly became heated and Fang lifted me from my bottom as I wrapped my legs around his torso, my fingers interlocking behind his neck as they played with his hair that reached the nape of his neck. Our kiss never broke as he walked us over to the dryer or washer, I didn't really care at the moment, and promptly sat me down on it. He instantly got closer; making sure every gap was closed between our bodies. I cocked my head a little in order to deepen the kiss in which Fang responded with moan. Man was Fang's moan a turn on! This caused me let out a smirk in which Fang responded to my teasing by playfully biting my bottom lip and tugging at it slightly.

I lost it after that. I became lost in the wonderland that was Fang himself and I enjoyed every second of it. I was so lost in it that I hadn't even noticed both Fang's and my own shirt had been discarded somewhere on the floor leaving Fang shirtless with a bare chest in which let me receive a mighty good view of his abs I might add, and I was left with my boring old black sport bras that was really worn out and torn from behind. Let's just say that wings and bras don't really work together.

Everything was just so wonderful and magical. His scent, the way he tasted, and how soft his hair was, was amazing. Never in a million years had I ever imagined to have ever have this access to Fang. I just never ever wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go on forever and ever and ever and ever-

"MAX AND FANG OR MAKING BABIES!"

Or not.

Fang and I instantly sprung apart, our faces red and flushed and unable to catch a proper breath.

Fang both turned to face the person who oh so dearly interrupted our heated moment. It was no other than 'innocent' Angel who looked completely shocked and confused at the scene in front of her, her blue eyes wide like the size of softballs.

"Fuck" Fang cursed under his breath as he bended down to grab his and my own shirt. He quickly tossed my shirt to me and put on his own as he made his way to Angel. I put on my boring plain black tee that didn't give me the same hot and heavy feeling against my skin Fang did but it was instead cool against my feverish skin.

"Where you and Max making babies?" Angel asked Fang.

"No Ang, Max and I weren't doing such thing. We were just kissing" Fang said with an irritated tone. He was clearly not happy about the fact that Angel just cock blocked him.

"It looked more like you two were eating each other faces off." Angel pointed out. Cue blush.

"We kind of got really into it." Fang sighed as he ran his hand through his long silky hair that was now completely messy due to our prior make-out session.

"Yah, _really_ into it." Angel called out, extending the word 'really'.

"Okay Angel, so what will it take so you'll keep your mouth shut and not tell the others what you saw just now?" Fang asked.

I felt my eyes widened as I gaped at him in which he ignored.

"Hmm" Angel pondered as he tapped her chin with her pointer finger. "Twenty dollars."

Fang licked his red swollen lips. "Ten"

"Fifteen"

"Five"

"Deal"

They high five and Angel made her way back up the stairs. I gave Fang a look as turned back to face me with a mischievous smirk.

"Should I ask?" I questioned.

"Nope" He said as he placed his lips on my own, once again being welcomed to Fang Wonderland.

…

**Haven't updated in a while. But eh, I've been too busy writing **ANSEL**. This wasn't really funny or anything but I got a request to do an all Fax chapter so here yah go! Only two months late! Better late than never am I right?**

**Okay so as always leave a request on what funny and awkward situation I should place the Flock in!**

**Also, Directioners please don't get offended! I think this is something Max would say and act and that doesn't mean I think this. Though I'm not a Directioner myself, I'm not going to go out and bash this fan group. **


End file.
